Hotteu
by Park Min Rin
Summary: FF yang terlahir dari kemesuman otak polosku . Gak yakin se-HOT judulnya- - Aku gak kasih summary, nanti summarynya temukan sendiri #LOL Warning: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! Typo(s)! NC! Vulgar language! MATURE CONTENT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Yang masih polos jangan baca yah? Nanti merusak kesehatan! #LOL. Semoga suka! JOYers segera rapatkan barisan! RCL Please \(*o*)/


**Hotteu**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance Mature

.

Rate: M

.

Lenght: Oneshot

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: ****YAOI****, Typo(s), NC!**** Vulgar language!**** MATURE CONTENT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Panas, gairah, dan nafsu. Itulah yang tergambar dalam layar. Rintihan dan desahan bahkan deru napas tertahan dari dua sosok di dalam layar, makin menambah kesan erotis suasana kamar dengan cahaya temaram itu. Dua sosok _namja_ yang masih bertahan menatap layar kini mulai meneguk ludah bahkan mengehembuskan napas pendek-pendek. _Namja_ yang bertubuh lebih tinggi tampak melirik reaksi _namja_ yang lebih pendek sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya dengan gerakan samar.

"_Faster masterrhhh~_"

"Jangan memerintahku, _bitch!_"

PLAK! PLAK!

_Namja _yang lebih pendek tampak berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tontonan vulgar di depannya yang kini berubah semakin panas dan menegangkan 'sesuatu' yang sejak tadi memang sudah tegang.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memalingkan wajahmu dari sana?" tanya _namja_ yang lebih tinggi dengan nada dingin. Tangannya menunjuk tajam ke arah layar yang masih menayangkan pergulatan panas dua _namja_ yang kini bergerak makin liar merasakan pelepasan yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"I-itu.." _namja_ yang lebih pendek mengurungkan niatnya saat _namja_ yang lebih tinggi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat dengan mata melebar tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi~"

"Aku membelimu bukan untuk melawanku!" _namja_ yang lebih tinggi mulai merendahkan nada suaranya hingga terdengar sangat dingin, matanya bergerak nyalang menatap tak suka pada _namja_ yang lebih pendek.

_Namja_ yang lebih pendek langsung menunudukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk dengan perasaan bersalah.

"_Ne, master-ah. Jeongmal mianhe~_" lirihnya.

Satu senyum miring kembali terlukis di bibir _sexy namja _yang lebih tinggi.

"_Good slave~ _Sekarang kembali fokus menonton!" perintah _namja_ yang lebih tinggi sambil merangkul erat bahu _namja_ yang lebih pendek. Meremas dengan kuat seolah melampiaskan gairah tertahannya di pundak berdaging kenyal itu. Mata tajamnya meredup dengan gairah saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap 'sesuatu' yang tampak mencuat dari kaos bagian dada_ namja_ yang lebih pendek.

Sungmin –_namja_ yang lebih pendek hanya bisa diam dan berusaha kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah layar LED yang kini masih menayangkan adegan BDSM seorang _slave _dan_ master-_nya_._

Kyuhyun –_namja_ yang lebih tinggi kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya sambil meremas kuat kain celana yang melekat di pahanya. Sekali lagi mata Kyuhyun menatap dada Sungmin, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya daging bulat kecil yang tampak mencuat itu di dalam lidahnya.

"Tidak usah gugup," ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya, bersyukur sekali rasanya kalau _namja_ super tampan di sebelahnya memang berniat menenangkannya. Namun faktanya, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak seduktif menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin sambil menggerayangi paha Sungmin dengan gerakan halus.

Sungmin berusaha tenang, satu desahan samar saja yang tak sengaja terlepas dari bibirnya bisa menjadi ancaman untuk seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh, tubuhnya masih nyilu atas pelecehan brutal yang Kyuhyun lakukan semalam.

"Jangan menahan sesuatu, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu sayang~" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan ujung lidah panasnya ke telinga Sungmin.

'Oh Tuhan,' Sungmin menahan napas saat gelenyar sialan itu makin memperparah sesuatu yang sudah menegang di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun menyeringai samar sambil kembali menatap layar dengan tenang. Dia sadar sepenuhnya jika Sungmin sudah 'bangun' sejak awal, _foreplay_ di depan sana memang cukup menyulut gairahnya hanya saja ia mencoba tenang menahan seluruh hasrat yang akan ia lampiaskan setelah ia berhasil menyiksa sosok manis di sebelahnya.

Tidak ada percakapan berarti. Dua _namja_ itu tampak diam berusaha menikmati tayangan di depan mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya bergerak di sekitar lutut dan paha bawah Sungmin kini mulai bergerak perlahan ke arah pangkal paha, bergerak seduktif tanpa menyentuh daerah segitiga yang sebenarnya betul-betul membutuhkan sedikit sentuhan. Sungmin mengaduh dalam hati, Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat menyiksanya.

"Duduk di depanku, aku ingin memelukmu sampai tayangan ini selesai."

Ini perintah! Bukan permintaan!

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggeser tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menepuk pahanya memberi isyarat agar Sungmin duduk disana, dan apa yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain menurut. _Namja_ manis itu berdiri dari duduknya sebelum akhirnya menempatkan pantat kenyalnya di paha Kyuhyun. Mata keduanya terpejam bersamaan. Sungmin merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana kerasnya sesuatu di balik celana Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati saat bagian terpanas tubuhnya seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia harapkan.

_Namja_ tampan itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin hingga nyaris meremasnya. Gairahnya makin mendidih saat_ butt_ yang kerap kali menjadi sasaran keganasannya mengambil posisi yang benar-benar tepat.

"Kyu~"

"Katakan dengan benar!"

"_Master_ jangan terlalu keras, tubuhku sakit."

"Jangan lancang! Tidak ada istilah _slave _memerintah _master_!"

Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk paham.

"Diam dan nikmati semua yang kulakukan padamu!"

"Ma-maaf~"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, _namja_ jangkung itu hanya melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sungmin, menghirup kuat-kuat wangi tubuh Sungmin yang telah menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan gunakan parfum, aku tidak suka," geram Kyuhyun saat mengendus harum parfum yang Sungmin gunakan.

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu memilih diam memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang nan hangat milik Kyuhyun.

'Selalu menenangkan,' pikir Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memejamkan mata! Tonton tayangan itu!"

Sungmin membuka matanya kemudian menatap ke arah layar LED yang kini telah berganti dua sosok lain dengan tema yang sama. Pikirannya melayang pada Kyuhyun, apa tujuan Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menonton tayangan ber-_genre_ seperti ini? Apa Kyuhyun berniat mempraktekkan itu padanya? Pikiran tentang sex romantis yang biasa mereka lalui membuat Sungmin meneguk ludah bahkan merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang jika harus dibandingkan dengan tayangan di depan sana. Panas, bergairah, namun sangat kasar.

"Ah!" Sungmin memekik tertahan saat Kyuhyun meremas pelan genitalnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Memanggilku sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuat ekspresi seolah tak tahu menahu akan perbuatannya.

"Ti-tidak, ahhh~" elak dan desah Sungmin bersamaan.

Sialan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang kini memasang tampang sok polos itu tak berniat menghentikan remasannya pada genital Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Aku merasa kau memanggilku," bisik Kyuhyun kembali melakukan serangan lidah panasnya di telinga Sungmin.

"Ja-jangan Kyuhh~"

"Aku bukan Cho Kyuhyunmu yang baik hati! Aku sudah membelimu dari Choi Siwon. Kau lupa huh?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menahan desahan bodohnya. Separuh akalnya masih berpikir untuk tak meremukkan tubuhnya, namun hati, tubuh, dan separuh akalnya yang tersisa menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan senang sekali jika kau menjadi anak baik malam ini, Min~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menempatkan bibirnya di belakang telinga Sungmin, berusaha menyerang semua titik yang menjadi kelamahan Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa menggeliat pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun makin gencar mencium dan mengulum telinganya. Sungguh, seluruh bagian tubuhnya seolah menjerit, megutuk kebodohan dank ke-sok-tegaran Sungmin.

"Aku tahu dengan jelas apa yang kau butuhkan sekarang. Dan kaupun tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan~"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungminpun menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah melingkari perutnya dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

'Sial!' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ini sejak tadi, tapi rasanya ia belum puas menyiksa kelinci manis ini.

"Jangan berpikir aku mau melakukannya."

Sungmin mengerang dalam hati, walaupun hanya dari balik kaosnya Sungmin merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana hangatnya tangan Kyuhyun ketika sedikit menyentuh dadanya.

"Kau tau dengan baik bagaimana seharusnya seorang _slave_ bertindak."

"Kumohon _master~_" cicit Sungmin nyaris terpekik.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengulur waktu.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, matanya meredup akan gairah yang belum tersampaikan. Tanpa peduli apa posisinya saat ini, _namja_ manis itu langsung meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun mengerang kuat sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, membalik posisi tubuhnya yang awalnya dibelakang Sungmin, kini beralih menindih Sungmin. Ciuman panas tak lagi terelakkan, Kyuhyun menyerang habis pertahanan Sungmin dan Sungmin berusaha mengimbangi belitan lidah sang _good kisser_.

"Bernapas dengan baik, sayang~" perintah Kyuhyun di sela kegiatannya. Dia mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana deru napas berat Sungmin, kepalanya bergerak ke samping memberi akses lebih luas agar hidung Sungmin bisa menghirup udara dengan baik.

Jari Kyuhyun bergerak terampil membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama yang Sungmin kenakan. Menyibaknya kesamping, seolah membuat dada putih dengan _nipples _berwarna coklat kemerahan itu telah siap menerima pelecehan tangan dan lidah Kyuhyun.

"Ohh~" Sungmin mendesah saat merasakan gesekan halus yang genital Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menggoda genitalnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Terlalu sensitif eoh?"

Sungmin tak menjawab namun tangannya bergerak meremas kuat punggung Kyuhyun karena namja yang _hot_-nya _overlimit_ itu masih menggesekkan genital mereka sambil menggoda _nipple_-nya dengan pilinan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Minnhhh~" panggil Kyuhyun saat merasakan tangan halus Sungmin yang mulai melesak kedalam kaos yang ia kenakan kemudian membelai punggung Kyuhyun seiring dengan gesekan halus yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada genital mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun langsung bergerak tak sabar menarik lepas kaos yang ia gunakan lewat kepalanya membuat tangan Sungmin bergerak bebas mengusap punggung hangat _master_nya.

"Jangan disitu, _master,_" keluh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan lidahnya di sekitar tulang dadanya.

"Sesukaku _slave_-ku sayang!" sahut Kyuhyun langsung meraup salah satu _nipple_ Sungmin ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Ahhh~" _namja_ manis berkulit putih susu itu langsung menggeliat tak karuan saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan lidahnya memutari seluruh sudut _nipple_nya sementara _nipple_ satunya tengah dilecehkan jari-jari panjang_ master_ Cho.

Gelap. Sungmin merasakan pandangannya mulai menggelap saat hampir seluruh titik sensitinya dijamah dengan pintarnya oleh anggota tubuh _hot_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa mengerang sambil meremas kuat sprei di bawahnya saat Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangan nakal lainnya untuk meremas langsung genital Sungmin, menaik turunkan belitan telapak tangannya untuk menggoda genital Sungmin yang benar-benar sudah menegang bahkan mengeluarkan cairan bening dan mengalir hingga melewati _asshole-_nya.

"Sudah saatnya sayang."

"Kyunnieehhh~"

"Katakan dengan benar!"

"Iya masterrh, aahhh!" pekikan demi pekikan terus keluar dari mulut Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meremas kuat ataupun memutar jempolnya pada lubang kencing Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya seolah terbakar dengan siksaan manis yang Kyuhyun lakukan di tubuhnya._ Hole_nya berkedut, merespon dengan jujur setiap tindakan yang _master_nya lakukan untuk menggoda Sungmin.

"Apa? Kau mau apa sayang?"

"Sekarang di dalamku," jawab Sungmin tak sabaran.

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara, matanya yang setengah terbuka menatap penuh nafsu pada sosok yang berada dalam tindihannya.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memutar balik posisi tubuh mereka hingga kini ganti Sungmin-lah yang berada di atas Kyuhyun.

Dengan tangan gemetar akan hasrat yang belum tersampaikan, Sungminpun bergerak melepas celana berikut celana dalamnya kemudian merangkak untuk memutar tubuhnya guna memposisikan wajahnya di depan area selangkangan Kyuhyun kemudian menurunkan _boxer _berikut celana dalam Kyuhyun, sementara selangkangannya sendiri sudah berada di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, sayang," geram Kyuhyun kemudian menggigit gemas bongkahan pantat Sungmin sebelum mengenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan bokong _namja_ manisnya. Menjilat _hole_ merah kecil yang kerap kali menjadi sasaran ke-_pervert_-annya.

"Ahh Ming!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika kepala genitalnya yang tengah mendapat servis dari mulut sang _slave_ serasa terbakar saat menyentuh tenggorokan Sungmin.

"Masterrh!" ganti Sungmin yang memekik saat Kyuhyun menusukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam _hole_ Sungmin yang memang berkedut meminta perhatian lebih.

Dua _namja_ itu terlihat sibuk memberi kenikmatan pada partnernya. Sungmin masih memberikan _blowjob _terbaiknya sementara Kyuhyun terus menyeringai senang saat mendengar pekikan dan desahan kecil Sungmin saat jari panjanganya berhasil menyentuh daging kenyal dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menyerah dan tak bisa melanjutkan _blowjob_nya saat Kyuhyun terus menumbuk prostatnya hanya dengan menggunakan jari-jari terampilnya. _Namja_ manis ini hanya ingin segera mencapai pelepasannya setelah itu ia akan merelakan tubuhnya remuk dengan keganasan Kyuhyun.

"Menyerah hm?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil mengintip kepala Sungmin yang sudah terkulai lemas di daerah selangkangannya.

"Kumohon lebih cepat~" bisik Sungmin sambil menahan diri untuk tak berteriak. Selangkangannya benar-benar terasa ingin meledak tapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung membiarkan Sungmin mencapai kepuasannya. _Namja_ itu akan terus menumbuk prostat Sungmin namun akan segera memelankan gerakannya saat merasakan kedutan-kedutan kecil di dinding _hole_ ataupun di genital Sungmin.

"Master-ah, kumohon~" suara Sungmin nyaris tercekat. Ia butuh _sex_ yang sebenarnya sekarang.

"Baiklah _baby,_ aku sedang baik hari ini," ujar Kyuhyun sebelum menampar keras pantat Sungmin.

Mereka segera bertukar ke posisi awal.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat Sungmin sudah berbaring pasrah di bawahnya dengan dua paha terbuka menanti kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan kau sudah benar-benar siap sayang. Aku mau_ doggy style._"

Sungmin langsung melebarkan matanya, posisi itu benar-benar terasa sakit jika digunakan untuk penetrasi awal. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat menyiksanya.

"Tidak mau sayangku? Kau yang membutuhkan pelepasan," ujar Kyuhyun membuat dirinya terkesan tak membutuhkan pelepasan juga.

"Terserah, terserah master saja," jawab Sungmin cepat dengan nada gemetar.

_Namja_ manis itu buru-buru membalik posisinya. Mengangkat tinggi bokongnya dengan kepala hingga dada nyaris tenggelam di kasur empuk yang mereka gunakan.

"_Sigh_!" desah Kyuhyun saat melihat posisi _hot_ Sungmin yang benar-benar memancing genitalnya menusuk habis _hole_ sempit yang kerap kali menjadi sasaran utama pelecehannya. Punggung mulus dengan bulu halus sepanjang tulang punggung Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendesau tertahan, matanya masih mengamati bagaimana bokong bulat berdaging kenyal dengan hole merah berkedut kecil itu seolah memanggil genital Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya, mulutnya mendadak kering melihat bagaimana sosok manis itu menungging pasrah dan sedikit gemetar menahan gairahnya. Hasratnya menggelegak saat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan genitalnya di depan hole Sungmin. Satu tangannya bergerak memegangi pinggul Sungmin sedang tangan lainnya tampak menuntun genitalnya memasuki _hole_ sempit _slave_-nya perlahan.

"Kyuuhh~" Sungmin meringis sambil meremas kuat sprei kasur saat perih benar-benar terpusat di _single hole_nya.

"Oh Ming, aku bisa gila!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Desahan dan erangan dari dua _namja_ dalam kamar dengan nuansa _gold_ itu terus terdengar. Sumpah serapah kenikmatan duniawi yang serasa surgawi terus saja keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, ini memang bukan _sex_ pertama mereka tapi rasanya akan selalu sama seperti saat pertama. Sungmin yang sempit dan Kyuhyun yang tangguh.

"Jangan ketatkan sayang, aku bisa keluar sekarang!" omel Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatan penetrasi mereka.

Gerakan Kyuhyun benar-benar penuh perhitungan, bergerak lambat-lambat untuk lima tarikan dan dorongan sebelum menggempur keras hole Sungmin. Terkadang dengan kejamnya Kyuhyun menusukkan genitalnya dalam satu sentakan keras diiringi tamparan keras di bokong Sungmin.

_Namja_ tinggi berhidung mancung itu makin gencar menumbuk prostat Sungmin saat_ namja_ manis itu mengerang menyebut namanya. Matanya berkabut dengan gairah saat menatap bagaimana genital besarnya keluar masuk _hole_ cantik Sungmin dengan gerakan seindah itu.

"Rasakan ini sayang~" geram Kyuhyun sebelum menusuk kuat-kuat _hole _Sungmin sambil menyentak keras dengan gerakan cepat dan berulang-ulang. Sungmin hanya bisa menjerit sambil meremas kuat apapun yang berada di sekitanya.

"Disanahh Kyuhh~"

"Belum sayang!" sentak Kyuhyun sambil menggigit telinga dan punggung Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa lebih lama, ahhh!"

"Kita harus keluar bersama!" geram Kyuhyun makin menaikkan tempo gerakan naik-turunnya. Tangan pintarnya bergerak mengocok cepat junior Sungmin.

"Akhh Kyuuuhhh!"

Keduanya terus bergerak berusaha mencapai pelepasan bersama, hingga saat yang mereka tunggu benar-benar tiba. Lengguhan tertahan Sungmin dan geraman kuat Kyuhyun menandakan dua _namja_ itu telah mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Kyuhyun ambruk diatas tubuh Sungmin semenatara Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napasnya. Denyutan genital Kyuhyun masih terasa di _hole_-nya, dia berdoa semoga Kyuhyun tak berniat mengadakan pergulatan ronde dua.

"Berat," lirih Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan gerakan malas. _Namja_ jangkung dengan seringai mempesona itu menarik keluar genitalnya dengan gerakan perlahan membuat cairan putih kental yang Kyuhyun tembakkan di _hole_ Sungmin meluber keluar.

"Kita harus sering-sering menggunakan posisi itu. Benar-benar seperti di surga," racau Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Sungmin terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur napas.

"Ming!" panggil Kyuhyun yang khawatir Sungmin pingsan.

"Hmm?" sahut Sungmin sekenanya.

Helaan napas lega terdengar. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin mengabaikan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir sayang, aku pikir kau pingsan."

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak_ master._"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mencium sayang helaian rambut halus Sungmin.

"Ming?"

"Jangan katakan ronde kedua."

"Ah, jadi kau mau ronde kedua?"

"Huh?" Sungmin langsung membuka matanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dengan senang hati sayang~" ujar Kyuhyun kembali menindih Sungmin.

"Kyu~"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

"Tapi-"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

'Huh?' Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu yang baru saja menjadi korban penggedoran.

"_Mom_! _Dad_! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah lapar!"

"Sandeul!" pekik Sungmin buru-buru mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ming, apa-apaan? Kita mau mulai ronde kedua."

"Apanya yang ronde kedua? Selalu begini setiap mengikuti kemauan konyolmu! Waktu itu kita berakting untuk _sex_ guru dan murid, kemarin _sex_ dokter dengan pasien, sekarang _master_ dan _slave_-nya. Aku tidak mau begitu lagi," sungut Sungmin buru-buru mengambil piyamanya yang berserakan sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"_Aish!_" dengan perasaan kesal Kyuhyun meraih celana dalam berikut _boxer_nya kemudian mengenakannya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu.

CKLEK!

"Hm?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah kesal.

Sandeul –pelaku penggedoran pintu hanya menatap dada telanjang nan berkeringat milik ayahnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"_Daddy _dan_ mommy_ sedang apa sih? Aku lapar menunggu kalian," sungut Sandeul sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"_Baby,_ sudah _daddy_ katakan kau harus tahu-"

"Ya, aku harus tahu waktu yang bagus dan tidak bagus untuk mengetuk pintu," potong Sandeul cepat.

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya membenarkan kalimat yang diucapkan putranya.

"Nah, _good boy._ Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Oh ayolah _dad,_ aku bingung yang keluar dari kamar ini suara siapa? Aku kenal suara _daddy_ dan _mommy_ tapi ada suara lain. Kupikir _daddy_ dan_ mommy _hanya sedang menonton film. Aku sudah di meja makan dan tidak menemukan _daddy_ dan_ mommy_ disana. Aku tidak bisa makan sendirian, _daddy_ tau itu kan?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah layar LED tak lagi menayangkan adegan vulgar. Mungkin film-nya sudah selesai. Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Daddy _dan _mommy _menunggumu sejak tadi, kau bilang hanya pergi sebentar dengan Baro, tapi lihat ini sudah jam 9 malam. Sebentar kemana?"

"Ck! _Daddy_ jangan bersikap seperti tidak tahu anak muda," cibir Sandeul.

Kyuhyun tergelak kemudian menepuk kepala Sandeul.

"Mau masuk?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Sandeul mengintip kondisi kamar kedua orang tuanya sebelum akhirnya mengerucutkan bibir pada sang ayah.

"Tidak mau, pasti baunya aneh!"

"Hei suatu saat kau juga akan seperti itu," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada ranjangnya yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun bahkan _baby_ Sannie masih tiga belas tahun!" omelan Sungmin terdengar dari belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sungmin yang mengenakan _bathrope_ dan tampak sudah segar dengan mandi kilatnya.

"Oh ayolah sayang, bahkan _baby _sebentar lagi 14 tahun."

"Jangan mengajarinya macam-macam."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sementara Sandeul hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang ayah.

"_What_?" tanya Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik.

Sandeul melongok untuk mengintip apa yang tengah Sungmin lakukan. Melihat _mommy_nya tengah sibuk mencari baju ganti, Sandeul memilih mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik.

"_Daddy _sayang aku kan? Boleh aku pinjam kaset yang tadi_ daddy_ putar? Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam, hanya nonton dengan Baro _hyung._ Boleh ya_ dad?_"

"Tentu saja!" balas Kyuhyun sambil ber_highfive _dengan putra tercintanya.

"Ya, kau memang tidak akan macam-macam. Tapi Baro yang nanti menyerangmu. Jangan macam-macam _baby,_ setelah ini _mommy_ patahkan kasetnya."

Oh no!

Sungmin mendengar rupanya.

"Ayolah_ mom,_ hanya menonton. Aku janji."

"Jangan _pervert_ seperti _daddy_mu, _baby._"

"Ming, dia juga putraku. Hasil kerja keras kita," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengerling nakal.

"Ck! Tidak ada kaset-kasetan!"

"Ukh, _mommy _kenapa sekarang suka sekali marah?_ Mommy_ sedang hami ya?"

"HUH?"

'Hamil?'

**END**

Annyeong~

Chingudeul tolong jangan timpuk aku, aku tau ini gak hot sama sekali. Tapi lagi pengen banget bikin ini gara-gara gak tahan sama hot smirk Kyu's pose, bikin melting! AAAAAA #plak

Berhubung lagi kangen sama baby Cannie yaudah aku masukin jugah! Gak papa kan? Ada yang kangen baby Cannie gak? Jangan mikir ini sequel Behind the Cool Beauty loh!

Sebenarnya FF ini ada karena suruhan sosok-sosok mesum yang berusaha menistakan pikiran polosku dengan menyuruh membuat FF ini. Oke! Buat sesepuh-sesepuh mesum yang sangat aku cintai (Lian eon, Paijah ajjuma, Nenek Iin, Emhakmamake) hutang saya sudah lunas! #evil laugh! Buat Kiki, ini bacaan yang cocok untuk menistakan kepolosanmu, nak. Buat nene nae chagi sama an-nhyies anakku tersayang maap kalo gak hot! Ini hanya pelampiasan ke-mesumanku gara-gara liat picku Kyuhyun. Buat eonnieku yang lagi pratkik, ini obat stress! Wakakakakakkk.

Ini juga special buat readers mesum-ku yang suka nagih-nagih minta NC! Sebenarnya kalian punya peran terbesar dalam menodai otak polosku #sinisisme

Oke! Kasi tanggapan yah? Jangan getok aku gara-gara bikin NC mendekati bulan puasa, sudah kepalang tanggung soalnya #doubleplak Kasi komentar yaaaa? Kalo gak HOT aku memang gak bakat bikin NC. Kalo HOT berarti darah mesum evil mengalir di tubuhku #apaandeh!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)****/**


End file.
